


New Love

by Immortal33



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Whitlock is a half-breed. She has known Bella and Charlie Swan for a long time. When her mother is killed by the Volturi, she comes to spend some time with The Swans. There she meets The Cullens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Silvaimagery! Thanks for your support! xoxo  
> Hope you enjoy this story!!

As I look out the airplane window, all I see is greenery. Well, that’s to be expected. I am moving to the most moist place ever, Forks, WA. My new beginning, a new start. I hope.  
My mother passed away a couple of months ago and I was coming to spend some time with my only known relatives, Charlie and Isabella Swan. I was excited and a little overwhelmed at the thought of having to start over. I began feeling nauseous and nervous. I hadn’t seen my family in quite sometime. As far as I can remember I was probably 2 or 3 years old the last time I saw I my Uncle Charlie. Me and Bella, as she likes to be called, were around the same age, now.  
The plane landed in Port Angeles, that’s the nearest city to Forks. It was going to be about an hour drive.  
“Welcome to Port Angeles Airport, please remember to check out our newest gift shop located near the front exit. Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with American Eagle.” The flight attended announced.  
As people began to fill the small airplane isle, I patiently waited till the airplane was almost empty. I didn’t like to feel crowded.  
“Excuse me Ms.” A young beautiful, tall and muscular, man approached me.  
“Yes.” I answered.  
“Do you need help with your luggage, I don’t mean to intrude, but I see you’re traveling alone.” He said half smiling.  
“Its okay. I travel light and my Uncle is waiting for me inside.” I told him.  
He had beautiful brown eyes, his almost curly dark brown hair, lightly combed back. He was gorgeous, and he smelled delicious. If I wasn’t so nervous, I would have let him help me, but not today.  
“Oh, okay. Well, I hope you like Port Angeles.” He said.  
“I’m actually going to Forks.” Why did I just tell him that…  
“Really, I’m from Forks, maybe I’ll see you around.” He gave me a crooked smile. I could feel myself blushing.  
“Maybe.” Was all I could answer.  
He moved forward so I could get behind him. We were the last two passengers in the long line of this small plane. I somehow managed to open the top cabinet to get my carry on bag. It was a small duffel bag, the only other thing I had was two suitcases in the cargo of the plane. I wasn’t planning on staying long, even though now, with this handsome man in front of me, I wanted to change my mind.  
I must have been daydreaming, because the only thing that brought me back was the sound of this mans cough.  
“You seemed to be somewhere else.” He said holding back a laugh. Which now showed me he had perfect dimples and a perfect smile.  
“Sorry, I tend to do that sometime.” I answered shyly.  
“My name is Emmett.” He told me extending his hand.  
“Natalie.” I said taking his hand. His touch was cool, and it sent shocks all over my body. Like an electric current.  
I’m sure he felt it because he took his hand away from me. He seemed shocked himself too. He cleared his throat and spoke again after what seemed forever.  
“Finally, this line is moving.” He said too quietly. But enough for me to hear him.  
There was a crying baby a little forward almost to the front of the line. And it was getting a bit annoying.  
“I know.” I told him.  
He seemed surprised that I had answered him, maybe he was just speaking to himself.  
The rest of the way to the exit, we hadn’t exchanged any more words. We both got out of the plane and he waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. I almost slipped at the bottom stair.  
He managed to grab me from my waist and pull me down, which brought me close to his chest.  
“Sorry. I’m just anxious. I didn’t see the last step.” I said into his chest. I knew I must’ve been tomato red. He smelled so good, like mint and musk. I could’ve stayed there forever.  
“I’m just glad I was here to catch you.” He said giving me another smile and letting me go.  
“Well, see you.” I said walking away before I made a bigger fool of myself.  
“Yes, see you soon.” I heard him say to himself.  
Something about him gave me goose bumps all over my skin.  
As I walked through the long corridor into the airport I could see my Uncle Charlie poking his head around the crowd. I half heartedly smiled. He hadn’t changed much. He still looked the same.  
“Uncle Charlie!” I said and threw myself at him. He gave me a tight hug and sighed.  
“Natalie. Its been too long.” He told me. “Lets go get your luggage.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie meets Edward Cullen.

We drove back to Forks, talking and catching up. Charlie truly seemed happy to have me here.  
“ So, how’s Bella?” I asked him.  
“Umm, good.” He said.  
“Is something wrong?” I notices he had clenched the steering wheel.  
“No, she’s dating this guy, Edward.” He said a bit harshly.  
“Oh, and you don’t like him. Is he that bad for her.” I meant it to come out like a question, even though it sounded like a statement.  
“Why don’t you see for yourself.” He said as we pulled up to the house, where I could clearly see a Volvo parked in the driveway.  
“Nice car.” I said.  
“Its Edwards.” He said in between his teeth.  
We got off the cruiser and Charlie went to get my bags from the trunk. I heard the front door open and out came Bella and a cute guy. Most likely Edward.  
“Natalie!” She said and hugged me.  
“Bella!” I replied.  
“Natalie, this is Edward.” Bella said blushing.  
“Nice to meet you.” I said and extended my hand. He firmly took it. Something about him reminded me of Emmett.  
“Its good to finally meet Bella’s’ famous cousin.” He said with a crooked smile which almost dazzled me. I looked away.  
“Famous?” I said.  
“ It’s a small town.” Bella said. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella’s’ waist and they started to walk inside.  
“So, how long have you guys been dating?” I asked to break the ice.  
“Oh, well..” Bella started.  
“Since she got here.” Charlie answered coldly and almost to a whisper, while he came inside the house.  
He set my luggage down at the side of the stairs.  
“I fixed you my room. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Charlie said trying to change the conversation.  
“Oh, Uncle Charlie, its okay. I can sleep down here.” I felt embarrassed. Not only was I intruding by staying here, now I was also kicking my Uncle out of his room.  
“No, no. None of that. No niece of mine is staying in the living room. You can go shopping with Bella if you want and go pick out some new sheets. I changed them but they don’t seem girly enough.” He said smiling and taking out his wallet. I stopped him there.  
“Its okay Uncle Charlie. No need for that.” I said walking toward him and closing his wallet.  
“ Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Yes.” I smiled at him.  
“Okay, well, Bella, Edward, could you two help Natalie get upstairs and get settled in? Maybe later on you two can take out and show her Forks.” He said.  
“Sure.” Bella said and Edward picked up my suitcases and started walking up the stairs.  
We came to the room which faced the back. All of Charlie’s things were still in here, I caught a sight of a picture of my mom next to the bed. I felt a little out of place. I sighed and sat on the bed.  
“Is everything okay?” Bella said and came over to me.  
I couldn’t speak, I wasn’t about to cry in front of her boyfriend. I just nodded.  
“Why don’t you take a nice warm shower and we’ll wait for you downstairs. A trip to the town might help.” She said.  
I knew she didn’t want to bring up my parents, she knew that would probably start the waterworks.  
“Okay.” I said.  
They both walked out but before I closed the door I heard Edward.  
“She’s just like you.” He said.  
What did he mean by that? What did he see?  
Bella and I were completely different. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair, thin body.  
I had blue eyes and curly blond hair with golden high lights, even though right now I had it picked up. My body, I think was okay. I loved to exercise and I had always been in sports. I know I sound vain but I’m not. I like to keep my body hidden. I don’t like to show off. Maybe that was a trait I picked up from my Mom.  
I got my duffel bag and clothes and went to shower. I turned up the hot water and let the bathroom steam. I took out my favorite shampoo which smelled like white lilies and my body soap which had the scent of orchids. I let the hot water burn my skin. It felt good.  
I got out and I had decided to put on some jeans, my converse, and a sports jersey. I didn’t want to look to fancy. I wasn’t up to it. I let my hair down and blow dry it. It was naturally curly so I didn’t have to do much to it. I just put a bit of hairspray in it to keep it in place. I looked in the mirror. I looked pale. I decided to put on a bit of makeup so I wouldn’t look so pale.  
I picked up my things and put them in the room. I got my cell phone and started walking downstairs. I could hear Edward talking.  
“Okay, okay. Okay. Alright Alice. Okay. Alice.. Fine. We’ll be there shortly.”  
“Is everything okay?” Bella asked as I reached the bottom stair.  
“Emmett’s home and he brought gifts. He want us to go join him.”  
Emmett? Could it be the same person? No, could it? Before my mind could process what was going on, I felt a strong arm around my waist.  
“Runs in the family?” Edward said smirking.  
“Thanks.. What? “ I responded blushing.  
“Very funny Edward. He thinks you’re a klutz like me. I’ll have you know, Natalie actually has better coordination. She actually likes sports!” Bella said laughing.  
“Really.” Edward said finally letting me go. He too smelled nice and his touch was also cool. Maybe all the people of Forks felt that way. I caught myself staring at him and looked down. He just smiled and walked toward Bella.  
“Do you think its okay to take Natalie?” She asked him suddenly.  
“Yes.” He answered.  
“Where?” I asked.  
“Oh, to Edwards house. His brother Emmett just came home from a short trip he took. And he brought everyone a gift. His sister, Alice, just called him.” Bella told me.  
“ I don’t want to intrude.” I told her walking onto the step again. Even though I was kind of hoping it would be my Emmett. My Emmett? What the hell was that.  
“You’re doing it again.” Edward said.  
“What?” I said annoyed.  
“You seem to go somewhere else and blank out.” He said smiling.  
“Oh.” I said blushing.  
“Common, lets go. I know Alice will just love your fashion sense. She’s already trying to get Bella to dress more like her.” Edward said with a crooked smile and Bella nudged his ribs which made him laugh lightly. He too had a beautiful smile.  
“Only if you’re absolutely sure its going to be okay.” I told him.  
“It is.” He said.  
“Dad, were leaving now!” Bella called out to Charlie and we walked out.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet The Cullens. And a Secret is revealed!

Edward drove to his house. I was feeling a bit nervous. What if Emmett, the one I just met a couple of hours earlier, was Edwards brother? Why was I so nervous? Why was I thinking about him? For heavens sake, Natalie, you just met the guy? You’re still mourning your mothers death. For christs sake, get a hold of yourself.   
“Earth to Natalie, Earth to Natalie, come in Natalie…” I heard Bella say.   
“Sorry.” I mumbled. “I was daydreaming.”   
“We could tell.” Edward said.   
I noticed we were no longer moving. I looked out the window and I saw a beautiful house. I saw the door open and a pixie looking girl came skipping toward the car.   
“Here comes Alice!” Bella said.   
“Bella!!” Alice shrieked. She opened the door and pulled Bella into a hug.   
“Alice. Cant. Breath.” Bella choked out.   
“Sorry.” She said letting her go.   
Edward came around shaking his head and smiling and opened my door. He extended his hand and I took it.   
“This is Natalie.” He said to me.   
“Oh…. You.. Brought… a… guest…” Alice said shocked.   
“I told you…” I began was cut off by a booming laughter. I loved that sound.   
“Bella, Little sis!” Emmett ran to Bella. It looked almost inhuman the way he reached her. Edward cleared his throat.   
“Alice.” He said.   
“Welcome, welcome. Natalie?” She said.   
“Yes.” I said nervously.  
“So, you’re Bella’s cousin!” She finally squelled and hugged me tighly. Her touch was also cool.   
“Nice to meet you.” I said half laughing. Her hug was tight. For her pixie size, she sure was strong.   
“ And this.. This is my goof of a brother Emmett.” Edward said.   
Emmett was quiet. He stood with Bella on his side, which I must admit, made me a bit jeleous.   
“Hi again.” Was all he said.   
“Emmett!! Don’t be rude! Be a gentleman!” Alice said and pulled him closer to me.   
He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed.   
“We already met, didn’t we, Natalie.” He said almost to a whisper. I thought no one had heard him.   
“Yes.” I replied in the same manner.   
“Oh…” Edward said and I turned around to see he was smiling his crooked smile and with a bit of mischievousness to it.   
“Eddie..” Emmett said.   
“Don’t call me that.” Edward said.   
“Well, are we going to stay out here all evening or are we going inside?” Alice questioned.   
She pulled me out of Emmett’s hold and walked with me into the house.   
“Mom, Dad, we have a guest!” She called as we entered the beautiful house.   
“Oh, hello.” The mom said. “ I’m Esme Cullen.”   
“Hello, Natalie Gray.” I said taking her cool hand.   
“This is my husband, Carlisle.” She said. I took his hand.   
“Natalie Gray.” I told him.   
“This is Jasper.” Alice said excitedly. I turned to her and froze. He seemed to hold his breath.   
“Well, say hello.” Alice pushed him forward.   
“Jasper Hale.” He said extending his hand, even though it appeared to be shaky.   
“Natalie Gray.” I said forcing myself to take his hand. Once his hand reached mine they seemed glued to each other. We stared at each other for what seemed forever. I was knocked out of my trans by what seemed a low growl.   
“Let go Jasper.” I saw Emmett behind him holding Jaspers shoulder. He unwillingly let go of my now numb hand.   
“Sorry about that.” Was all Jasper said and walked out with Alice close to him whispering it was okay and that he had been in control the whole time. I creased my eyebrows. And exhaled.   
“Nice house you have here Mrs. Cullen.” I said trying to shake the look of terror everyone was giving me.   
“Please, call me Esme. Are you hungry dear?” she asked kindly.   
“I’m sure she is.” Emmett responded coming back from wherever it was that he had gone to.   
“If it isn’t any trouble..” I said.   
“Of course not. We will prepare for you anything you may like.” Esme said.   
“How about some lasagna?” Bella said.   
Esme smiled and nodded.   
I walked over to Bella and whispered to her ear.   
“ Do you think I could use the restroom?” I told her.   
“Take her upstairs. I’ll see how Jasper is doing.” Edward said. I hadn’t thought he could hear me.   
“Emmett, could you take Bella and Natalie to the restroom upstairs?” Edward said.   
Emmett nodded and extended his hand to me. I took it and I felt that same electric current again. I was beginning to like it. This time Emmett smiled and didn’t let go. We walked upstairs to what seemed another living room and went down a hall and Emmett opened the door. It was a huge bathroom. I could probably live in here.   
“Wow.” Was all I could say.   
“If you get lost just holler. I’ll be in Edwards room, which in not to far from here and Emmett will wait for you.” Bella told me.   
“Umm. Thanks.” I told them both. I went inside and closed the door. I splashed a bit of water on my face.   
“Jasper Hale…Jason Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Hale..” I found myself rambling quietly to myself in the mirror. “No, it cant be, could it? No…”   
“Are you okay?” Emmett knocked on the door. He sounded concerned.  
“Yes, I’ll be right out.” I told him. I used the facilities, washed my hands, fixed my hair a bit, the humidity here was gonna kill me. I opened the door to crash into Jasper.   
He pushed me back inside.   
“Tell me… Who are you?” He asked concerned with worry in his eyes.   
“I already told you, Natalie Gray.” I said trying to get him to let go of my arms.   
“But, you seemed shocked to see me.” He argued.   
“As did you. So I should be asking you the same question, who are you?” I contradicted.   
“Jasper…”   
“Jasper Whitlock, Jason Whitlock, or Jasper Hale? So which is it?” I interrupted.   
His eyes went wide in shock. He seemed paler than before.   
“I… Tilly?” He asked.   
“Tilly. Yes.” I said with anger in my voice.   
“Your mother?”   
“Dead.” I said with more rage.   
“I’m..”   
“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry.” I told him and walked past him.   
“Wait, Tilly..” He started.   
“Tilly is Dead. Just Natalie.” I said and walked outside. I crashed into Emmett.   
“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Emmett said with fear in his eyes.   
“No, I’m fine. I bumped into Jasper, that’s all.” I said fighting the tears in my eyes.   
“Do you still feel up to eating with us and Bella?” He asked.   
I looked at him confused, did he manage to hear some of my conversation with Jasper, is that why he wondered if I would stay.   
Wait a minute.  
“You’re all like Him, aren’t you?” I said walking backwards.   
“Natalie, what do you mean?” Emmett asked.   
“You know perfectly what I mean.” I told him angrily.  
“Its not any of their faults what I did Tilly.” Jasper said behind Emmett.   
“Don’t call me that.” I told him.   
“Tilly?” Emmett asked. “I thought her name is Natalie.”   
“It is, but I used to call her that when she was just a baby.” Jasper said quietly.   
“What?!” Alice said from behind me which made me jump and Emmett was beside me in an instant.   
“Alice..” Jasper started.   
“I think we should all talk. Lets go to my study.” Carlisle interfered reaching the top of the stairs.  
We walked back downstairs, even though I felt a bit uncomfortable, I did seem a bit better with Emmett by my side.   
“ Okay, Jasper, would you like to start.” Carlisle said while everyone sat down. And I mean Everyone.   
Edward was with Bella. My confused cousin, would soon know we had some special blood running through our veins, Alice was sitting next to Esme, Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table, Jasper at the other end, and I was sitting next to Jaspers left side with Emmett by my side.


	4. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jasper to do some explaining.

“This starts way before I met Alice.” Jasper said looking at Alice. “Why you never saw this, is a total mystery, and honestly I was a bit ashamed myself to tell anyone. As you all know, I was turned into This when I was with Maria. Well, soon after I killed her, I went out on my own. I moved to Italy.   
Soon after I met a young human girl named, Samantha Smith. I was very attracted to her and I was shocked by the way she saw me. She was not afraid of me at all. We would see each other every night and one day, I decided to take it to the next step. She agreed. Weeks later I received a letter telling me Samantha had died. I was very upset. I decided to leave. I came back to the States and seven years later I found a girl who had some similar features and my long lost Samantha. Again, I fell for this human girl, her name was Amanda Swanson. I decided to move quicker with her since I was afraid of losing her but her scent was so alluring. We became closer and also weeks later I found out she had died. All this time, I had no idea what was happening. I thought I might be poisoning them. I soon found out that indeed I was, but not in the way I thought. I found Amanda’s newborn baby and before they could harm her I took her to a shelter. She looked human and smelled human, so I knew she would be same. My daughter would be safe. In order to keep her safe, I decided to leave her be. A few years past and I heard she had gotten adopted and they had named her Annie Jones. She was a very beautiful girl. Soon enough she was old enough to get married and she did. She had three girls and two boys. All human. I was glad to see that. I decided to leave once again and forget all about my lost loves and daughter. A few decades later, right before I met Alice, I saw the most gorgeous creature. She was so amazingly beautiful and graceful. Her name was Grace Smith. We fell in love. I for once thought I would be able to change her and keep her forever, but fate had another thing waiting for me. We had a son. His name was Michael Swan.”   
“No…” Bella said and Edward embraced her.   
I held Emmett’s hand tighter and he hugged me. Tears were beginning to come out.   
“As Michael grew I knew he was different, he was not like my daughter. He married to a pretty girl, Analiese Knight. They had 3 children, Ana, Charlie, Michael jr. I later figured out that Analiese was Annie’s granddaughter, so she was also related in a way to me.   
Michael, my son, had developed some powers, he could make people do what he wanted and he used it for bad purposes. I felt guilty, he had also developed a thirst for human blood. He began murdering people so he had to be stopped before the Volturi came to murder all the family. I had no other choice than to end his life.   
10 years later, after Alice found me in that diner, I had just received word that my great grandchildren had been all married and had their own family. Charlie Swan had two kids, David and Karen. Ana had one daughter, Natalia, and Michael jr had two kids, Charlie and Amanda. I was happy that they were happy and I could finally have a life with Alice.”   
“Okay, so let me get this straight, Bella and Natalie are related to you.” Esme asked confused.   
“Yes.” Jasper answered.   
“But, almost to nothing, right?” Carlisle asked.   
“Too Bella, there is no relation. Too me, I’m not that lucky. What Jasper failed to tell, was that my grandmothers scent was too alluring to him. He could not keep away. My grandmother is Amanda. She had a daughter, Iris, who had a daughter, me. Now, Amanda had a relationship with “Jason Whitlock” who happened to disappear when Iris was born. Iris married to a man named Samuel Whitlock, who then, had me. Now, what Jasper doesn’t know is that Samuel is his son. Who in turn married another descendent of Whitlock. So, to make it all less confusing, Jasper is my great-great Grandfather while to Bella he is almost nothing. Jasper must know some of this or he would have kept away. Amanda must have known also about Jasper. She kept a picture of him. Now, Amanda died shortly after my mother was born, but not before describing her long lost love, Jason. After my father learned the truth he killed himself. Now, Samuel and Iris were both half vampire half human. When I was born, I was ¾ human, and more vampire.” I said looking down.   
“What?” Bella said shocked.   
“To make things easier for me, my mom, Iris took me to her cousin, your grandfather. We lived with him. I remember, Jasper coming in the evenings and visiting me and my mom. It was always a secret. Of course, I was just a baby. Your dad grew up thinking my mom was his sister, when in fact they were cousins. After your dad was old enough to see my mother wasn’t aging, we left again. We tried to forget. To forget our crazy life. We would visit you and dad and mom, remember Bella? You were small and fragile, I would always look after you. I remember going to La Push with you and Jacob. He was always so friendly. Then we stopped going again because of course I wasn’t going to age. We said I was a couple of months older, when in fact, I’m a lot older than you.” I said the last part to a whisper.   
“How old are you?” Bella asked quietly.  
“She’s not that old. She exaggerates, her body is frozen at 17. But if you want to count every single birthday, even though it doesn’t matter, then she would be around 40.” Jasper said as a matter of factly which made me mad.   
“It might not matter to you, but it definitely matters to me!” I said getting up angrily.   
“Whoa, whoa.” Emmett said holding me against his chest. I felt so comfortable there. It was amazing.   
“What happened to your mother?” Carlisle finally spoke.   
“She was killed. She was killed protecting me. All I found were her ashes.” I said sobbing into Emmett’s chest.   
“Oh, its okay dear.” Esme said handing me some tissues.   
“Do you have a special power? I can read minds, except for Bella and you.” Edward said frustrated.   
“And why can I not see your future?” Alice said annoyed.  
“Well, I am a Shield, and so is Bella, though mine is a lot more stronger, thanks to Jasper. I am able to block any type of mind reader and future seer, I can also block Jasper. My mood will not be affected. I am like my grandfather, I have the power to persuade others, and I can read any mind I choose too.” I said.   
“Wow.” Jasper said almost proudly.   
Everyone else seemed intimidated by me. Which is why I never shared my little secret with anyone.   
“Would you like to get some air?” Emmett asked.   
“Yes, please.” I told him.   
“This is rather quite an interesting day, isn’t Bella?” Edward said as Emmett and I walked out.   
I really did like Jasper, it was just all the confusion of my life and my parents life, that it just didn’t seem fair.


	5. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting better.

Emmett took my hand as we stepped out of his house. And we walked into a small clearing where the last rays of the sun were hitting.   
“I’m sorry for ruining your day.” I said. He tightened my hand.   
“You didn’t ruin it, in fact, you made it better.” He said and kissed my wrist. I blushed and looked down. He put his cool finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was only inches away from his face. He came closer to me and pinned me to a tree. I inhaled his sweet cool breath. I shivered.   
“Are you cold?” He asked taking a step back. To which I frowned and pulled him closer.   
“Only if you step away from me.” I said smiling.   
“Ooh, you’re a brave girl.” He said to me and I pressed my lips against his, taking him by surprise. He quickly put an arm around my waist and tightened me to him. Almost like molding my body onto his. Our lips seemed to be made for one another, he growled in frustration that I wouldn’t let his tongue into my mouth and he nibbled on my lower lip making me gasp. He then swiftly slid his tongue into my mouth which made me groan at his minty taste. He was delicious. My heart began to race rapidly. I began to feel flushed. I think I found the love of my life. I sighed. For once, I was beginning to feel alive again.   
I felt Emmett’s hand go under my shirt, to which I pulled his hand out and I pushed him off a little.   
“Hold on there. That doesn’t belong to you.” I said flashing a wicked grin.   
“But you will.” He said and crushed his lips and his body onto me. He kissed the crooked of my neck which made me laugh really hard.   
“ Oh, you like that?” He said and continued to the other side. Pretty soon he had me on the grass and he was tickling me.   
“Uhumm.” I heard the voice of authority, the one and only Jasper. “ I hope I’m not interrupting.”   
Emmett got up in a flash and pulled me next to him.   
“Jazzy, umm, we, we,” Emmett was actually tongue tied which made me smile.   
I walked over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek, which made him go all tense. I hugged him lovingly.   
“I do love you Jasper. I always have. Its just the way, you know, with everything that’s happened. But I will always love you.” I said to him and he hugged me tighter.   
“I also love you Ti.. Err, Natalie.” He said.   
“For you, always Tilly.” I said and kissed him again.   
“Do you guys need a room or what?” Emmett said rather jealous. “Even though that be kinda wrong, being that you guys are related.” He added making a disgusted face.   
We both laughed and I walked over to Emmett and gave him a small kiss on the lips.   
“ Lets go home. The lasagna is ready.” Jasper said.   
All three of us walked in laughing and the rest of the family greeted us. I looked over at Alice who was walking toward Jasper.   
“No hard feelings?” I said to her.   
“Only if you let me see your future.” She said smiling.   
“Maybe I will.” I said and she started jumping up and down. I started getting a headache.   
“Tilly, did you need to get her this excited, her emotions are going haywire!” Jasper said trying to control an ecstatic Alice.   
“Sorry.” I said and I concentrated on helping him calm her down.   
“Alice, listen to me. Be calm.” I said and with Jaspers help she did.   
“Thank you.” She told us.   
We both laughed.   
We walked into the kitchen to find Bella already eating.   
“I also made some French bread.” Esme told me filling my plate with lasagna.   
“Thank you.” I told her and sat down next to Bella.   
“So, do you only eat human food?” Carlisle asked me.   
“No.” I said taking a bite of the bread.  
“What do you mean?” Bella asked in between sips of her soda.   
“ I mean, I also drink blood. But I can go without it for a couple of weeks.” I said taking the fork full of lasagna toward my mouth.   
“What kind of blood?” Edward asked in awe.   
“I don’t know.. Just blood. Sometimes human and sometimes animal. I try to keep away from human blood.” I said and looked at Jasper who looked rather proud at my answer.   
This for one had been a very interesting day. My first day in Forks, and I had learned so much already. I had new friends, a possible love and a family member, whom I had lost a long time ago.   
After our dinner, Emmett brought down the gifts he had for the family. After all the drama we had all evening, finally some peace had come.


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie comes home.

We had gotten back to Charlie’s nearing 11 pm. He hadn’t seemed upset at all. He was barely falling asleep and had just nodded when we let him know we had gotten home.   
Bella and I said our goodnights and I whispered to her ‘ thank you for everything.’   
As I went to the restroom I could hear Edward in her room. I smiled at the thought of Charlie going into there and finding him there. That would definitely make him dislike Edward more.   
‘ I saw that.’ I heard Edward in my head. I hadn’t realized I had my shield down while thinking that.   
‘Well, you better be careful. Charlie is just downstairs. Try and be more quiet. Ha! Ha!’ I said in my mind.   
I heard a low hiss come from Bella’s room.   
“What’s wrong?” I heard Bella ask him.   
“I thought Emmett was bad, Natalie seems even worse.” He said in a whisper.   
Then I got out of the restroom and into my room.   
‘ He likes you. There’s only one little thing, and I think it would only be fair to tell you. Natalie, Emmett’s got a mate. Her name is Rosalie.’ Edward said in my head.  
‘ I know. I saw her in his mind.’ I said back.   
‘ And.. What are you going to do?’ He asked.   
“ First, I’m going to sleep. I’ll worry about that later.” I said in a low voice, which I knew he would hear. I could almost see his smirk.   
“Goodnight.” He whispered.   
“Goodnight, Edward.” I whispered back.   
I awoke at 5 am and got my room tidied up. I changed into my jogging clothes and went into the restroom to finish getting ready. I splashed some warm water on my face and pulled up my hair into a ponytail.   
After I went swiftly into the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.   
“Up so soon?” Asked a groggy Charlie.   
“Sorry Uncle Charlie. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going out for a jog. Is that okay?” I asked him.   
“Oh, no. Its fine. I have to go to work. I was just surprised. Bella always gets up later, and I had almost forgotten you had mentioned you like to jog in the mornings. Just be safe.” He told me and got up and went upstairs.   
I went outside to a cool breeze. I stretched a bit then I started jogging up the road. It was going to be another cloudy day in Forks, maybe some rain.   
I sighed internally and continued in my jog. It actually felt really nice. There weren’t so many people up. I could see most of the house lights around this block were off. Only a few had a light on. For five in the morning, it still looked a bit dark.   
I could feel a little burning in my throat. I hadn’t hunted for almost a month. Ever since my mom had died. I wondered if it would be fine to just have a little blood. I looked to the forest and I ran into it. It would be animal blood today, I wouldn’t cause any trouble for the Cullens.   
I finished my meal, which had consisted of 2 deer and an elk. I had been thirsty. More than I had thought. I felt my powers surge through me more stronger. Blood always helped with that. It made me more stronger than just human food.   
I jogged back home. Charlie had already left. I checked my cell phone. It was now 7 am. ‘Wow, I didn’t think I had taken that long.’ I thought to myself.   
I went back upstairs and I could still hear Bellas shallow breathing. Which meant she was asleep. I went into the restroom and took a hot shower. The hot water felt so good. My muscles started to relax. I was going to need to hunt more often so I wouldn’t get so tired. A month in between was a no go for me anymore. I would have to ask the Cullens on when they go hunting so I could go with them.   
I wrapped myself in a towel and got out of the steaming restroom. As I got into my bedroom I could hear Edward waking Bella up.   
I changed into some white skinny jeans with a blue button top, which highlighted my toned waist. I left the two top buttons undone. If I was going to compete against Rosalie, then I would have to get myself to show off my body more. I dried my hair and decided to go with a loose braid. I decided on not wearing any makeup. My hunting trip helped me. It gave me a natural glow and toned up my face. I put on my shoes and some perfume, and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and started taking out some eggs for breakfast. I felt a light breeze behind me.   
“Esme made breakfast for you and Bella.” Edward said.  
“Oh, okay.” I said and started to put the things back in the fridge. I turned to see him.   
“What?” I asked him.   
“You look different, more beautiful, if I may say.” He said sincerely and with an odd look on his face.   
“Well, thank you.” I said. I walked over to the living room, brushing past him and I heard him inhale.   
“Emmett is going to have a hard time controlling himself.” He said laughing. “ And Rosalie is going to ‘die’ when she sees you.” He added.   
“She’s back?” I asked.   
“She got home last night. But don’t worry. Emmett is yours.” He said with a grin. I was about to ask what he meant, when Bella came downstairs and almost fell from staring at me.   
“Natalie?” she asked almost confused.   
“Yes, do I really look that different?” I said smiling.   
Both Edward and Bella nodded.   
“Wow, now I feel out of place.” I said.   
“Actually, you look just like Edwards family, beautiful. I’m the one who feels out of place.” Bella said.   
“You are beautiful. Why cant you see that?” Edward said lifting her face and giving her a light kiss.   
“ Okay, lets go have some breakfast.” Bella told him smiling.   
On our way over to The Cullens, Edward said that Alice had a shopping trip in mind for all of us. Bella complained and I told her I would also be there so that it would be fine. She complained all the way to the house.   
I could smell bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, orange juice, coffee, toast, all the way to the driveway. I smiled. Esme was a good mother.   
We got out of the car and went into the house. Esme was the first to greet us.   
“Welcome Dears. Breakfast is served.” She said with a smile and hugged Bella.   
“Thanks Esme.” She said and walked with Edward into the kitchen.  
“Natalie, you look very pretty today.” She said while hugging me.   
“Thank you Esme. You are also very beautiful.” I told her and kissed her on her cheek.   
Jasper came from behind me and hugged me tightly.   
“Hows my favorite girl?” He said and kissed me on the forehead.   
“Hungry.” I said smiling.   
He took me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder into the kitchen where the rest of the Cullens were. All except, Emmett and Rosalie. I could hear them upstairs.   
“Good Morning.” I told Carlisle and Alice.   
“Wow, good morning. See, Bella, why cant you be more like Natalie, she has some fashion sense!” Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.   
Bella groaned. But smiled.   
“Good Morning, Natalie. And if I may so, you do look really lovely today.” Carlisle said hugging me and placing a kiss on my forehead.   
Esme already had my plate ready and I sat on the stool next to Bella.   
“Good….” Said Rosalie while coming into the kitchen and freezing. She just stared at me. I could feel a bit of jealousy radiate from her, but also a hint of happiness?   
“Rosalie, this is Bellas cousin, Natalie.” Carlisle said.   
“Jaspers grand daughter?” She said silently.   
“Yes.” Jasper responded.   
“Well, hello Natalie.” She said and stepped toward me. I got up from my chair and she too was dazzled by me. She looked me up and down before giving me her hand.   
“Nice to meet you Rosalie.” I said and took her hand in a firm shake.   
“So, your half vampire?” She asked.   
“Yes.” I said.   
“Rosalie.” Edward and Jasper said.   
“What? I’m not going to hurt her, I couldn’t, Emmett wouldn’t forgive me.” She said as a matter of factly.   
“Damn right I wouldn’t.” Emmett said from the kitchen entrance. Once he saw me his eyes seemed brighter and more full of joy. He was next to me in a flash.   
“Good Morning, gorgeous.” He said and placed a loving kiss on my cheek. “You smell so good.” He whispered too low so no one could hear him.   
“Good Morning, Emmett.” I responded blushing a bit.   
Bella and I finished our breakfast. Then Alice announced, as Edward had mentioned, that all the girls were going shopping, even Esme. The prom formal was only a month away she said, and that we all needed dresses. We would leave at noon for Port Angeles. It was barely 9 am so we had all morning to ourselves.   
Bella went to Edwards room and I tried helping Esme with the dishes.   
“Nonsense, go and have fun.” She told me winking.   
‘What did that mean?’ I asked myself. Then two strong arms came from behind me and turned me around so I would be facing him. Then he lifted me up and threw me on his shoulder.   
“Emmett!” I said and he ran at vampire speed upstairs. Once we got to his room he closed the door and put me on his gigantic bed. He started kissing me and sort of growling around my neck. His hands were tracing my body.   
“How am I supposed to keep away from you when you smell and look so good?” He said into my hair.   
“Who asked you to stay away?” I said whispering into his ear.   
He pulled me even more closer to him, if that’s possible, and kissed me with such force and passion, that I thought that if I were only human, I would have already been crushed. I smiled against his lips. Then a thought came to mind and I pushed him lightly. He pouted but sat on the edge of the bed.   
“ We need to talk. What is this?” I said motioning from him and me. “And what about Rosalie?”   
“Well, Rosalie found her true mate. All we had was just lust. I never truly loved her. And neither did she love me. We’ve already signed the divorce papers. I was a reminder of what she once had and I was just grateful she had saved me. So we stayed together, but never in love.” He told me and I soothed him. My hand going up and down his back. He shivered then threw me on the bed again. I smiled. “ And us, not this, us, he said motioning in between us, this is LOVE.” He said and kissed me passionately and again with need. He was on top of me in seconds. His hands raking my body. Kissing my neck, my lips, the part of my chest that he could see, I felt shivers run all across my body.   
“Whoa there cowboy.” I said smiling and pushed him off me. “I’m not that easy.”   
He pouted and I kissed his lips which made him growl.   
“You’re driving me crazy.” He said and kissed me again. I melted in his lips, I could forget everything. I kissed him back with the same force. I was going to show him I wasn’t weak, in fact, I was letting my barriers go down. I was going to show him what a half vampire could do. But not today, not yet. We remained in our little make out session, not going over the edge, but close to it. I could sense his fight with himself. I allowed myself feel what he felt, and he felt the need and want to be with me. But he was trying to control himself.   
“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to stop myself from taking you.” He said almost shaky. “ I need you so much, you have no idea.”   
“As a matter of fact, I do know. But I also know you’re strong. And that you can contain your ‘urges’.” I told him emphasizing the last word.   
“I love you.” He said, which took me by surprise.   
“ I love you too.” I told him and we melted away together in the bliss of the moment.   
I just loved the fact that I could hold my breath for hours, because the way things were going, Emmett was not going to let go of my lips for a long time.


	7. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmetts and Natalie first fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. Wasnt sure how to continue on. I promise the next chapter will be better!  
> Hope you enjoy it though!

Time seemed to pass so quickly here. It had already been a year since I had first arrived at Forks.  
Now, graduation was already around the corner. I was in school, together with Bella and the Cullen family.  
School was okay, even though there I was unable to be close to Emmett. They had a thing about gossip. Since everyone there new all of them were “together” it seemed inappropriate for me to be with him in school. Which was an odd request.  
All the boys in school were so annoying. They were always asking me out and tried to be around me.  
“So, movies tonight?” Asked Mike Newton during lunch.  
I sat with Bella and her friends, Edward was also with us. The rest of the family were at there usual table.  
“No, thank you.” I answered as coldly as possible.  
“How about dinner?” asked Eric.  
“No.” I said annoyed.  
“How about some ice cream after school?” Asked Tyler.  
I heard a low growl come from the Cullens table.  
I sighed and shook my head.  
Edward was smiling. He seemed amused.  
‘Its not funny.’ I told Edward in my mind letting my shield down.  
‘It is from where I’m sitting.’ He answered. ‘Emmett is debating on wether to just come and take you their table.’  
‘Now he cares.’ I said turning to see Emmett and shaking my head ‘no.’  
Our relationship was great outside of school. We would even go out hunting together. We would spend hours just laughing and we always had something to talk about. Let alone, pull pranks on Edward.  
But here in school, I was just like any other girl. He would hang out with Rosalie like they were still together, which annoyed me.  
“Hey, Natalie!” Some kid, I think his name was Daniel, called to me. I turned to see him walking fast toward our table. I heard Emmetts low growl and I turned to see Jasper holding him down.  
“How about this weekend you come with me and the others to the beach? Its supposed to be warmer, you know, with spring coming around.” He asked.  
“Umm..” I turned to see Emmett. “You know, I think that’s a good idea.”  
Edward looked like he was concentrating on me but I had my shield up.  
“Bella, you want to come with us too, we havent seen Jake in some time.” I told her.  
Edward put his arm around her.  
“Sounds like a plan.” She told me, grabbing Edwards hand.  
The bell rang and everyone got out of the cafeteria. I waited for Emmett, he had a look on his face that could kill.  
“If looks could kill.” I told him as Rosalie walked out.  
“Why did you agree to go with them?” He said in between his teeth, his eyes going suddenly black.  
“Why not? You don’t own me Cullen.” I said coldly. “Besides, it’ll give you time to hang out with Rosalie..”  
“What?!” He said.  
“Here, you pretend I don’t exist. I cant take it anymore. If you and Rose still have feelings for one another, I say you work it out. I’m tired of being the one in the middle. After school, we hang out, go out, and sometimes we don’t, but here, its like you don’t even know me. I cant handle it anymore.” I say and leave him there staring at me.  
I went to gym class. I couldn’t believe we had just had our first argument. I know it might be silly, but it was weird. It was like we were living a double life, which in fact, we kinda were already, I mean, they were vampires trying to be human. It was already weird, I didn’t want it any more awkward.  
It had started raining outside so the teacher, Mrs. Burke, had told us we had free time. I took out my cell phone and decided to call Charlie.  
“Hello.” Charlie answered.  
“Uncle Charlie, its Natalie.” I told him. “ I was wondering if you had Jacob Blacks cell phone number. Me and Bella want to go down to La Push tomorrow.”  
“Oh, yes. Give me a minute.” I heard him shuffling through some papers.  
“Okay, 879-9989. I think he should be out of school. Wait, aren’t you in school?” He asked with concern.  
“Yes, its raining, so Mrs. Burke gave us some free time.” I told him.  
“Oh, okay. I you tell Bells I’m working late tonight. You two take care.” He told me.  
“Sure thing Uncle Charlie, don’t work so hard.” I told him and hung up.  
I texted Jacob.  
Natalie: Hey Jake, Its Tilly. Bellas cousin.  
Jacob: Hey, how are you? I heard you were in town.  
Natalie:And yet, you didn’t come to see me.  
Jacob: Heard you were hanging with The Cullens, just like Bells.  
Natalie: That’s no reason. You still talked to Bella, even though she chose to be with Edward.  
Jacob: Yeah, so, what’s up?  
Natalie: Well, were planning on going to La Push 2morrow, I was wondering if it was okay.  
Jacob: Cool. I haven’t seen Bella in sometime. What time are you guys planning on coming?  
Natalie: Maybe around noon.  
Jacob: Sounds good. See you tomorrow then.  
Natalie: See you.  
I put my cell back in my back pocket. I felt upset with the fact I was going to La Push. After all, they were wolves and the Cullens weren’t allowed on their land. But, I had to show Emmett, he wasn’t the center of my life. I couldn’t allow myself to just focus on him. I had a life, I always did. And nothing was going to change that. I loved him, but sometimes I felt like it was just lust. Even though he said he loved me, did he really?  
Rosalie had said she had found her mate, and her and Emmett no longer shared a room. But we hadn’t met her mate. And that was off, when a vampire meets their mate, its hard for them to be apart. Yet, Rosalie only left for the weekend and then she would be back home. I just didn’t understand it.  
My relationship had been progressing with Emmett, but nothing physical. I was still debating that. We seemed good together, but I wasn’t sure what he wanted, I could feel his need for me and his thoughts were always focused on me, but there was also a hint of doubt.  
The final bell rang and everyone ran out of the gym. The weekend was finally here. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my things. I saw Edward with Bella walking hand in hand toward me.  
“Ready to go.” Bella asked.  
I nodded and walked with them.  
“Emmetts upset.” Edward said to me.  
“So.” I just replied. It sounded like a little girl when pulling a tantrum.  
“I think you two need to work out your differences.” Edward said as we got into his car.  
“Says the guy who walked out on his girlfriend for three months.” I said sarcastically.  
“Natalie!” Bella turned to see me. I was in the backseat.  
“Sorry.” I murmured.  
“No, your right. But because I made that mistake, I don’t want you two to make a similar mistake.” Edward told me.  
“I don’t know what to tell him. Its all been said. You guys are afraid of changes, and I just don’t understand it. You and Bella are doing fine. Everyone has accepted it. You went public with it. And yet, Emmett wont give us that chance. Everyone still thinks hes with Rosalie. And that’s not fair. I just need some time to think. Clear my head. That’s why I accepted going to the beach. I need some time to myself, that’s all.” I told him.  
We drove back to Charlies at my request. Bella was going to spend the night at the Cullens. She usually did on the weekends. Charlie wasn’t to happy with that but Alice had a way with him. Besides, he usually worked on the weekend. I would sleep over once in a while too. But not this weekend. I couldn’t see Emmett. I was upset with him.  
“Are you sure you wont come?” Bella said as I got out of the car.  
“I’m sure.” I told her. “Youre coming to the beach tomorrow right?” I asked her looking at Edward.  
“Yes.” She said.  
“She’ll be here in the morning.” Edward told me.  
“Wont you at least come to dinner? I feel awkward being the only one eating.” She said once again.  
“You’ll be fine, you always are.” I told her and walked toward the house. I waved to them as they sped off.  
This was going to be a long evening. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I had gotten a text message, from Emmett.  
I miss you.  
I ignored it and went upstairs. I put the phone on the dresser where it vibrated again.  
Emmett: Please, just answer me. I really miss you. I need you. Please, come back to me.  
I sighed. And replied.  
NO.  
Emmett: Forgive me.  
Natalie: NO.  
Emmett: I was being stupid. Look, I understand now. I cant picture you with anyone else but me. I love you. Starting Monday I’ll take you to school in my jeep. Fuck it, I don’t care anymore. Fuck Alice and Rosalie.  
I love you and that’s all that matters.  
Natalie: I don’t know. Your sounding a little possesive. Kinda like Edward.  
Emmett: Eddie is a wimp!  
Natalie: I think it runs in the family.  
Emmett: Ha! Ha! Very funny. So, can I come and get you?  
Natalie: No. Not today. We’ll talk on Sunday. Turning off my phone now!


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Natalie finally get some needed time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content included.

I awoke to the feeling of some strong hands go around my body. I shifted a bit and felt his cool, thick, arms tighten a bit.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked him.   
“I missed you today. Do you want me to leave?” He said letting me go slightly.   
“What time is it?” I asked turning my body so I could face him.   
“Midnight.” He said smiling.   
“Emmett, why do you act like this?” I ask caressing his hair. Its lightly moist, probably from the drizzle.   
“I love you.” He said and came down and kissed me lightly. “ I will always love you. I cant be without you. I need you close to me, where I can pick up your scent, where I can see you. I cant be without you. You complete me.” He said and kissed me again, this time deeper.   
“I also love you. But it confuses me that in school, you don’t even look at me, and then later you are with me. I understand about how it would be weird that the new girl suddenly got one of the Cullens to break up with his girlfriend, but hey, its been a year. Things like that actually happen.” I told him. His head on my chest. I caressed his hair.   
“I know, and I apologize. Forget all about that. Starting Monday, everything will be different.” He said and looked up at me.   
“Promise?” I asked.   
“I promise.” He said and kissed me.   
He pulled off the sheets that were in between our bodies. He internally growled at the sight of my panties.   
“No pjs? Were you expecting something or someone?” He asked while placing his body on top of mine.  
I bit my lower lip.   
“I always sleep like this. Only a top and panties. Its more comfortable. I only wear pjs when I stay with you.” I said blushing.   
“Hmm. Well, I think I’m going to have to do something about that.” He said and kissed me again.   
This time he kissed my lips, moved to my neck, down to my chest, my stomach, kissed my legs. I moaned in pleasure as he kissed his way up my body.   
“Oh god.” I said. I felt my whole body burn. He was on top of me again and his coolness helped with the fire I felt.   
“Emmett..” I said when his lips met mine and I kissed him which much force. I flipped him over so I was on top of him. I practically ripped his shirt off. I used all of my vampire strengh. I swiftly moved to unbuckle his pants. He threw off his shoes. I removed his jeans to find him in all his glory.   
“Hmm.. If I knew you went commando, I would have attacked you sooner.” I told him half smiling and bit his stomach lightly. He moaned in pleasure.   
“Hold on. What about Charlie?” He asked suddenly.   
“Hes not home. He called that he was going camping with some guys. He was spending the night at their house.” I answered.   
“So we have the house all to our selves.” He said with a smirk.   
“Yep.” I said and continued to nibble up his body.   
“Oh, I cant take it anymore.” He said and flipped me over.  
“Wait, before anything.” I said and pulled open my nightstand drawer. I handed him a condom. “No babies for me.”   
He got it and nodded. He placed himself in between my legs and I moaned in pleasure. I clawed at his chest. He started to move swiftly and smoothly. It felt good. Somehow I ended up riding him. He kissed my body and caressed my chest. We both came together. It was completely blissful.   
“I love you, forever.” Emmett told me while I lay on his chest.   
“I love you, too, forever.” I said and kissed him lightly on his lips and laid back on his chest.   
I slept ever so peaceful. I was so comfortable on his chest with his arms around me. And our legs intwined. This was heaven.   
I awoke to his beautiful face looking at me. He had covered us with the bed sheet.   
“Goodmorning beautiful.” He said.   
“Morning.” I said getting up.   
“How do you feel?” He asked.   
“Great.” I said.   
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked concerned.   
“No.” I said and put on my clothes before getting up from bed. “ You were great.”   
He smiled and got up.   
“Are you taking a shower?” He said while I was choosing what I would wear for the beach.   
“Ya, want to join me?” I asked with a smile.   
“I wish I could, but I have no clothes, why don’t you come home with me and we can shower over there?” He said smirking.   
“Uh, no! That’s embarrassing.” I said pushing him a little.   
“What? You’re my mate. They understand.” He said hugging me.   
“Still, it’s going to be a little awkward.” I said into his chest.   
I grabbed my clothes and went into the shower. I came out to be attacked by Emmett.   
“I cant resist you.” He said and crushed his lips onto mine.   
“Well, your gonna have to hold that thought until tonight. Remember, I’m going to La Push.” I told him.  
“You’re still going?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“I’ll be fine. I know the rez guys from before I met you.” I kissed his cheek.   
“Fine. Just be careful.” He said and kissed my head.   
I combed my hair and tied it up into a ponytail. I was wearing some shorts and a halter top. After all, I was going to a beach.   
We stepped outside the house to be greeted by Edward and Bella. Edward raised an eyebrow to a shirtless Emmett, while Bella blushed.   
“I see you were busy last night, brother.” Edward said laughing. Emmett punched him in the arm.   
“Lets go home.” Emmett said getting inside the Volvo.   
“Please be careful.” Edward told Bella.   
“I’ll be with her the whole time.” I tell Edward. And they drove off. Once they left, Mike,Daniel, Eric, and the others showed up in a van.   
“Lets go!!” They all screamed out the vans window.   
I pulled Bella with me as we got in into the crowded van. They had the music on loudly. And were all talking at the same time which gave me a small headache.   
We finally arrived at La Push and I could see some of the rez guys already waiting for us.   
“I texted Jacob yesterday.” I whisper to Bella.   
“BELLA!” Jacob runs to her and hugs her. The others just laugh.   
“Jacob, its been too long.” She replies.   
“Your bloodsucker finally let you come?” Jacob says quietly, she pushes him.   
“Hello to you too Jacob.” I say.   
“Hi Natalie.” He says and pulls me into a tight hug. Then he wrinkles his nose. “You reek” He says.   
“Well, in that case, you smell like wet dog.” I tell him and pinch my nose.   
Then we both break out laughing over our nonsense while the rest just watch in confusion. We laugh even harder at their faces.   
“Lets go for a swim!” One of the guys yells and starts running toward the girls. They all squeal and start running around.   
All of sudden Jacob starts to push us toward the water. We all run and have a good time at the reservation. It felt really good to be away from town.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward are engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.   
> Thanks for all the support. I hope you guys are enjoying this story.

It had been a week since we had gone to La Push. I kept in constant contact with Jacob as did Bella. She had also missed him a lot even though she wouldn’t admit to it. School was the same, nothing changed there. The only thing that worried me a bit was Rosalie. She had begun to act rather strange around Bella and I. I could feel her mixed emotions and it bothered me. We had still not met her mate, and I thought maybe that what she was worried about.   
Edward had finally proposed to Bella and it had truly surprised me that she had said yes. I knew she had a problem with the whole marriege concept. Later I came to find out that she had only agreed to marriege so that Edward could finally change her into what she wanted the most. She wanted to be just like him.   
I did not agree with her decision, but it was her choice. I had already stated to her that she should think twice about it, but she had her mind set and it was no changing that. She could be really stubborn.   
“When is it happening?” I asked her one night in her room. Edward and the rest of the Cullens had gone hunting.   
“After graduation, first were getting married, and after the honeymoon, he promised to change me.” She said smiling.   
“What?! Your actually going to have a honeymoon! You cant be serious! He can kill you!” I said trying to control my voice and temper. What is she thinking! Shes only human! And him, what the fuck!   
“Natalie, you and Emmett..” She started and I cut her off.   
“I’m different! You know that! I’m not human! I’m also vampire! You don’t understand, he can kill you!” I told her holding on to the bed. I was becoming more and more irritated by her. “Look, Bella, Edward, hes a vampire, sex with him is not the same as with a human. They loose control. They are stronger than humans. When he goes to kiss you, he could probably break your jaw or worse. He might have self control now, but its different, sex is different.”   
“ I think we’ll be fine.” She said looking down.   
“ Please, please think about it. Couldn’t that wait until you get turned?” I asked pleading with her. She just didn’t understand.   
She just nodded in response already blushed. I could feel she was nervous. I thought of changing the subject.   
“So, I’m guessing Alice is going overboard with the wedding?” I said smiling.   
“Oh, yes. Its not till after graduation, two months from now, and she already has everything picked out. At least I picked the colors.” She said laughing a bit.   
We talked about the wedding and how excited she actually was about the whole thing. She also told me Jacob already knew and that he had not been to happy about it.   
“You know he has always liked you, more than a friend.” I told her.   
“I know, I just thought he understood.” She said sadly.   
“ Is he coming to the wedding?” I asked  
“ I don’t know, we asked him to be the best man, but I’m not sure if he’ll show up.”   
We continued talking until I saw her getting groggy. I checked the time, it was 11:30 pm.   
“Well, I guess we should rest. Goodnight Bella.” I said and walked out the door.   
“Goodnight Natalie.” She said and closed her eyes.   
I went to my bedroom. I couldn’t stop thinking about Edward actually going through with the honeymoon. ‘Was he insane?! Did he not love her enough?’ I started pacing back and forth. I felt so mad and confused. ‘ Its not my business, its not my business, its not my business.’ ‘hell ya its my business, he can kill her!’ ‘ I’ll talk to him tomorrow.’ I told myself and went to bed.   
That night I dreamt of Bella dying in Edwards arms.   
I awoke at 5 am covered in sweat. I rubbed my eyes and decided to go for a run before school. Today was going to be a long day.


	10. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward get married. Bella gets pregnant.   
> Edward gets beat up by Natalie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't put much detail on Bella having Reneesme, since we all know what happens from the book and movie.  
> Enjoy!

The wedding day was finally here. We had graduated only a week ago and today was Bella and Edwards big day.  
I had talked to Edward expressing my concern for Bellas safety. He had agreed on it and said he would be cautious. I still thought it was ridiculous for them to go on the honeymoon, but I understood. After all, they were getting married and they should enjoy their time together. After their trip, Edward would change Bella. I only hoped she would be ready. I had heard it would be painful and it would take 3 days for the change to be completed. We still hadn’t thought of what we would tell Charlie. He would be crushed.  
The wedding was a complete success, the Cullens had invited their cousins, the Denali, from Alaska and a couple more vampires they knew. I was surprised to also see the Quilettes there. They seemed to be mingling with some of our human friends. It was odd to see vampires, humans and wolves all in the same room.  
“Hey there sexy.” Emmett came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “ What are you thinking about? You looked confused.” He said with a smirk.  
“It just amazes me how everyone can coexist with each other. No one is attacking one another, its rather amazing.” I said smiling.  
“That’s weddings for you.” He said and kissed my head. “ Dance with me.”  
I took his hand and we went onto the dance floor. It was actually pretty full.  
Charlie danced with Sue, Seth with his sister Leah, Mike with Jessica, Eric with Angela, and a few others. I looked to Charlie and I knew there were sparks flying between him and Sue. At least now he would have someone else to think about, while Bella is with Edward. Everything just seemed perfect.  
Edward and Bella said their goodbyes and drove off in Edwards car. The rest of us contined with the party. I just hoped she would be fine. Emmett squeezed me and whispered Edward knew better. I just hoped he was right. 

He was wrong!!

Two weeks later Alice has a vision. Something is wrong. Carlisle called Edward and we soon found out Bella was pregnant. I was furious.  
“I’m going to kill him!” I yelled across the room and I knew Edward had heard me.  
“It’s going to be okay. Carlisle will help. Wont you Carlisle?” Emmett asked while holding me tight.  
“I am. I’ll do everything possible to help Bella.” Carlisle said reaching me and opening his arms, motioning me to go to him.  
“I’m just scared for her.” I told him and sobbed into his chest.  
Jasper came and Carlisle handed me to him.  
“It’ll be okay. She’ll be fine. Just try to relax, let me help you.” He said and I nodded. I felt my shield go down and immediately I started to feel better.  
“Thank you.” I told him and sighed. We both sat down on the couch waiting for Edward and Bellas arrival.  
Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett went to get them from the airport. I had decided to stay behind. I knew that I would probably tear his head off right then and there, so Jasper stayed with me. I just cuddled into him until I fell asleep. He just kept playing with my hair. I had gotten really attached to him, I saw him as a father now. And he treated me as he would a daughter.  
An hour later I awoke to the sound of the car. I shot straight up and Jasper held my arms.  
“Calm down.” He said to me and even though I let my shield down, my anger was rising by the minute.  
‘I’m going to kill you’ I thought toward Edward. I knew he could hear me.  
Rosalie walked in first and I could see Bella really closed to her. ‘What? Rosalie is protecting Bella!’  
“Bella?” I asked concerned.  
“Natalie, let me explain.” She answered from behind Rosalie.  
“Are you okay?” I asked trying to get closer.  
“Close enough.” Rosalie said almost growling.  
“Rose, its okay, I know she wont hurt me.” Bella said walking forward. I could already see a small baby bump. It was developing fast.  
“Oh my…” I started and my eyes started tearing up. I hugged her, but not to tight. “Bella..”  
“It’s okay. I know it’ll be okay.” She said and tried to comfort me.  
Edward came in with the rest of the family. I looked up at him with rage.  
“Natalie…” Was all he could say and I attacked him. I could feel my eyes burning. I pinned him to the floor.  
“You!!! I thought you said you loved her! You’re a monster! I hate you!” I said and I punched him hard on the face. It didn’t hurt me. I had let my vampire insticts come out. “ You promised!” I said again and punched him again even harder. I could feel Emmett and Jasper holding my arms and trying to pull me off Edward. Then Carlisle came and grabbed me from the waist.  
“I hate you Edward Cullen! I hate you! IF she dies, I’ll kill you myself!” I yelled while they took me outside. I could sense his sadness and regret but I didn’t care. If Bella died, it would be his fault.  
“Please calm down, Tilly.” Jasper told me.  
“I can’t! Cant you see! She’ll die!” I told him angrily. “You know that better than anyone!” I said a little to harshly and he flinched. I saw the sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart, I hadn’t meant to hurt him. It wasn’t his fault his ‘brother’ decided not to take care of Bella.  
“I’m sorry Jazzy.” I said and hugged him. “ I didn’t mean it.” He wrapped his arms around me.  
“Carlisle, is there anything we can do?” I asked letting go of Jasper.  
“She doesn’t want me to do anything. She refuses on killing it.” He said sadly.  
“What?” I said wearingly.  
“She wants to keep it. She wants it to live.” Alice said coming out of the house to join us. “ I can no longer see her future.” She added sadly and hugged Jasper.  
“There has to be a way.” I said again.  
“It would be unfair if you try to persuade her.” Edward said coming out of the house. I looked at him with rage.  
“YOU shut up!” I said with anger.  
“You know I’m right. Later you would regret it. She thinks I can turn her after the child is born.” He responded calmly.  
“Can he do that?” I asked Carlisle.  
“I’m not sure.” He responded sadly. 


	11. CHANGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reneesme is born. Jacob imprints.   
> Rosalie introduces her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!   
> Will try and update later on today.

Jacob had reacted in rage when he found out about the baby. But I understood him. The person he loved would soon probably die and it would be all because a certain vampire couldn’t control himself.   
I still didn’t talk to Edward. I kept my distance from him. I would go and hang out with Jacob outside. He was now staying with the Cullens, he wanted to see if Bella would be alright. The pack hadn’t acted so roughly. After all, they had met me already and I wasn’t a threat to anyone. I was a hybrid and they knew this child would turn out the same.   
I honestly knew they were right. But right now, the child did pose a threat, it was slowly killing Bella. That was the thing about a vampire baby. It would kill its mother. That was what happened with my ancestors.   
We all waited in silence for the moment to come.   
It was around five o’clock when it happened. Bella went in pain. The placenta had detached. We had heard an awful cracking sound. Bella screamed.   
A few hours later the baby was born. It was a girl. Reneesme. That’s what Bella wanted to call her.   
I just hoped Edward was right and he could turn Bella before she died.   
Three days passed and I was happy to see my ‘cousin’ would be fine. Jacob had imprinted on the baby, so he was happy, Edward wasn’t. But he could do nothing about the matter.   
Reneesme was beautiful. We all loved her. Now, we just waited on Bella to start her new life.   
__________________  
TWO YEARS LATER:   
We were all happy. Charlie now knew some truths about the Cullens, that they were different, it had been Jacob the one to break the ice. He also now knew I was different also.   
He had gotten married to Sue and she was pregnant. We were all happy for him.   
Emmett and I now lived together.   
Reneesme was growing up so fast. But that was to be expected. Jacob had left his pack and became an Alpha. Seth and Leah had followed him. He said it would be better since now, all he wanted to do was to be with Nessie, as he called her.   
Rosalie had gone away for two weeks, she had called and said she was coming home today. She arrived with someone in tow.   
“I’m home!” She called out to us. We went downstairs to greet her and the whole family froze.   
“Rosalie.. What is Demetri doing here?” Carlisle asked calmy but with nervousness.   
“He is my mate. I have been seeing him all this time. We just felt it inappropriate to bring him home. I will be moving in with him. I just came to pick up somethings.” She said rather calmly.   
Esme sighed.   
"But, Rosalie, you do understand that you will have to change your diet." Esme said sadly and to that Rosalie looked to the floor and nodded.   
Emmett hid me behind him. Thankfully, Reneesme was in the back with Jacob.   
“ I smell wolf.” Demetri said all of sudden. “Are you Cullens mingling with wolves?” He said rather coldly.   
“As you know, Demetri, the shape shifters live in Forks.” Edward said with a harsh tone.   
“But why does your house reek? Do you keep a pet?” Demetri said again coldly.   
‘I can make him go away. Just let me.’ I told Edward thru my mind.   
‘No. We cant risk them knowing about you or Reneesme. They might want to take both of you.’ Edward answered me.   
“What is that delicious smell? Never have I smelled that delicious scent. Is it Bella? Is she still human? Aro wont be pleased.” Demetri asked.   
“I’m vampire.” Bella said coming in from the back.   
“Bella, you look good. Aro will be pleased. Is another human with you?” Demetri asked again.   
“No.” They all said all of a sudden.   
“Hmm. Well, Rosalie dear, lets get your things and leave.” He told Rosalie holding her hand.   
They walked past Emmett and he pulled me closer to his back. Jasper was next to us. And Carlise stood behind Emmett shielding me.   
Once they were upstairs Edward went outside and told Jacob to take Reneesme and myself to the reservation until Demetri left. Bella would go with us. Emmett was reluctant to stay, but Carlisle warned that Demetri would probably wonder where he and Bella had gone to.   
Jacob shifted into a wolf and carried me and Nessie on his back. That way our scents would be covered by his wolf stench as they call it.   
We only hoped Rosalie hadn’t said anything. Or we might have to face the Volturi and I wasn’t looking forward to that.


	12. UNKNOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sees The Volturi in a vision. Planning for a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Chapter!!!

We were all in the living room. The past few days had been off. Everyone was tense. Rosalie had moved away to Volterra with Demetri.   
Alice had been feeling rather down.   
“How could I have missed it?” She kept asking herself over and over. It was getting annoying.   
“Alice.” Edward would mumble once in a while.   
“But..” She started again.   
Emmett and I were sitting in the sofa. I was cuddled next to him with my eyes closed.   
“Alice, you couldn’t see because of Jacob, you know the wolves blind you. Besides, Rosalie was good in keeping her thoughts away from Edward. I could feel her nervousness. She was always so careful. And to be honest, well, you weren’t watching her. We were all so busy worrying about Bella and Nessie.” I told her trying to relax. Emmett pressed me harder to his chest.   
“She’s right Alice. Besides, I don’t think Rosalie would betray her family.” Esme replied.   
“Why don’t you go see if Nessie wants to eat something. She’s outside with Jake.” Jasper told her.   
“Fine.” She responded and got up.   
“Do you really think Rosalie will keep to herself. I’m sure Aro will want some details on our family.” Edward said. My eyes were still closed. I had a headache and I was trying to sedate myself.   
“I am not sure.” Carlisle responded. I could feel his sadness and concern. I was sure Jasper felt the same thing. I opened my eyes.   
Alice came in smiling with a glass of cranberry juice. I knew it was for me. All of a sudden she stopped in her tracks and dropped the glass. She was having a vision. I stood up, Edward was tense and Jasper was by her side.   
“They’re coming, the Guard, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Rose.” Alice said suddenly.   
Esme gasped and covered her mouth. I’m sure that if she could cry she would of.   
“When?” Carlisle asked.   
“Looks like in a few days time.” Edward responded.   
“What do they want?” Jasper asked looking directly at me worried.   
“Aro saw Natalie and Reneesme in Rose’s thoughts. They want to meet them.” Alice responded.   
“NO.” Emmett said pulling me close to him.   
“We knew this was going to happen sooner or later. The Volturi have always thought our Coven has become stronger and stronger and they feel threatened. Now with our newest additions, I’m pretty sure they feel more insecure about us.” Carlisle answered sympathetically.   
“When he saw Reneesme at first he thought she was an immortal child, now he’s just curious.” Edward said.   
“But, why are they bringing the Guard?” Bella asked.   
“I think they might try to pull us apart. They want a battle.” Alice responded.   
“I see no point in a battle.” Emmett responded.   
“For us, it makes no sense. For them, it’s a way to show that they are still in command. That they are the rulers. And we are just mere coven.” Carlisle answered.   
“What are we going to do?” Jasper asked.   
“There is nothing to do. We will approach them when the time comes. Make them see we pose no threat.” Carlisle said sadly.   
“Alice, do you see the outcome?” Edward asked her.   
“It’s 50/50. He hasn’t fully decided on whether he wants to destroy us.” She said sadly.   
By now, Jake and Nessie were with us.   
“The packs will fight.” Jacob said angrily. Carlisle nodded.   
Now, all we could do was wait. They would be here in a few days time. Three days to be exact.   
“I wont let them touch you.” Jasper said to me feeling my nervousness.   
“I know.” I said to him.   
“We wont let them destroy this family. For once and for all, we should show them what the Cullen Coven can do.” Emmett said angrily.   
I tightened my grip on his arm.   
We all just decided to spend the rest of the day as a family. Who knows what the full outcome of our little encounter with the Volturi would come out to, so we wanted to spend the evening together, enjoying our time as a family.   
I loved all of them so much. My life had made a full turn to the best. And now, it could all just end in one simple day.   
I sighed next to Emmett. Jasper was beside me with Alice next to him. He was holding my hand. I tightened it a bit.   
Jasper had earned a place in my heart. My ‘father’.   
All I knew, was that I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt my family. No one would destroy my happiness.   
“Enough sulking.” I said getting up. “If they want a fight, we will give them one. Edward mentioned they have some powerful vampires. Jane, she caused pain, right? Well, we have two shields. I think its time to practice our powers, make sure they don’t have the upper hand. They also have Alec, he blinds you, there must be a way around there powers. I haven’t fully used mine in a while. I think we should practice.”   
Emmett stood up, Jasper following.   
“She’s right. If they want a fight, we shall give them one. They will be surprised.” Emmett said with a laughter that shook the house.


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen VS. Volturi  
> Rosalie's true mate is discovered.

The days seemed to pass by even quicker. We were all just so tense and nervous in waiting the arrival of The Volturi.   
We had practiced and Bella had gotten her shield to work around all of us. Carlisle really didn’t want to fight, but what choice did we have. Caius would not give us a chance and neither would Aro.   
With my shield and Bellas it would be completely impenetrable. But just in case, I could persuade Jane or Alec to use their powers to our advantage.   
Some of Carlisles friends had come to help us, even though Carlisle said it was unnecessary. Even their cousins from Denali came to help us.   
“We will not stand here and watch as they destroy an innocent coven” Said Eleazar.   
“Thank you my friend.” Carlisle told him.   
“They arrive tomorrow at noon.” Alice announced. “In the clearing, just outside of Forks.”   
“Well, lets keep practicing.” Emmett said and slapped Jasper on his back. Jasper just growled but smiled.   
We went outside and I was told to persuade Kate into using her power against Edward.   
“Are you sure?” I asked Edward.   
“Bella is here, I wont get hurt. We just need to test your gift.” He told me confidently.   
I nodded and turned to Kate.   
“Do you need me to attack you?” She asked me.   
“Okay. Lets try that.” I said.   
She walked toward me, with a smile on her face.   
“Attack Edward.” I said calmly.   
Her face turned blank all of a sudden. I could sense she was fighting with herself.   
“Hurt him.” I said more sternly.   
She ran toward Edward and grabbed him. Her power surging through her hand onto Edwards.   
He went on his knees but Bella helped. He was soon on his feet again.   
“Enough.” I said.   
She gasped as soon as she was in control.   
“I didn’t like that.” She said upset.   
“Wow, that is an amazing gift. Much like Chelsea’s gift.” Eleazar said.   
“Aro wont be pleased.” Commented Tanya.   
“Have you always been able to do that?” Carlisle asked me.   
“Yes. I used to, but not in a while.” I replied.  
“You’re amazing.” Emmett whispered in my ear.   
“That gift is something that Aro might want. Lets not use it unless we have to.” Jasper said concerned.   
I nodded in response.   
“Try to persuade Bella.” Eleazar said suddenly.   
“She is a shield.” Edward responded.   
“But to what extent.” Eleazar replied.   
Bella looked to me and nodded.  
“Step away from Edward.” Alice said.  
I stepped close to her and touched her shoulder.   
“I want you to attack Edward.” I said to her. “NOW!”   
Bella stood there looking at me in shock.   
“Attack him.” I told her again.   
She unwillingly did what I told her. She ran toward Edward knocking him over and tightened a grip on his head.   
“Enough!” I said and she got up looking as though she could cry.   
“NO, not possible.” Bella said upset.   
“You’re a powerful shield, but Natalie is stronger.” Eleazar said. “She in fact has Chelsea’s power, to an advanced level. She can break the emotional ties.”   
“I’m sorry, Bella.” I said.   
“No, its fine. I wasn’t expecting you to be able to break my shield.” She said in awe.   
“Well, I say we go inside. Time for Nessie to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Esme told us.   
We all went inside. In indeed had been a long and tiring day. The wolves had also been here, practicing their moves and fighting skills. They all went back to the reservation. Except of course, for Jacob. He followed Reneesme to her room. He slept on the ground next to her bed. Esme had put a sleeping bag there for him. Their ties were strong, I could feel them.   
“He loves her deeply. And even though she is still young, she loves him too.” I whispered to Edward.   
“I know.” He replied.   
We each went to our rooms. I could hear the low whispering from all our guests and the family.   
I threw myself onto the bed. Emmett was still downstairs with Jasper. I knew they were concerned and afraid of what might happen to me tomorrow. They worried Aro might want me for his guard, not only me, but also Alice and Bella. He had never seen anyone like us before. I mean, he did have Chelsea, but my powers seemed to be stronger. Therefore, he might want me to replace her.   
I sighed. I had the power to change their minds, if I got the chance to get close to Aro, I would do exactly that. I would change his mind. That was my main objective. They wouldn’t hurt my family.   
I decided to take a shower. I needed the hot water to calm my nerves. I went in and let the water steam the shower. I was sore from all the practicing. I got in and felt completely in peace. The hot water burned my skin. I relaxed in the water.   
“Need help.” I heard Emmett close the bathroom door.   
“Sure.” I said smiling and opened the shower door for him.   
We hadn’t had enough time for ourselves. Especially with the Denali’s and the others here. Seemed we didn’t have a lot of privacy.   
His body was hard to resist. He was so perfectly proportioned. He was truly my God. I could see he was also happy to see me in all my naked goodness. He got in the shower and started to massage my back. He came close to my ear and whispered “ I love you.” He kissed my jaw bone and pulled me close to him. I could feel his erection on my back. I turned and he straddled me to him. He put my back on the shower wall and we made love like we had never before.   
_________________  
The morning passed in a blur. We all got ready and went to the clearing to await the Volturi. The wolves were behind us. They all growled with anticipation.   
“The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming.” Said Garrett, Kate’s newly found mate.   
We all saw them come out of the forest. Immediately Bella put up her shield around us.   
Aro, Caius, Marcus, in the lead. Chelsea and Felix next to them. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Rose, right behind them. And we could see that even the wives had come and the guards. They had brought more vampires than the ones we had anticipated.   
“We’re outnumbered.” Carlisle whispered to Edward. He just nodded in response.   
No, we weren’t. I thought to myself. We were all powerful. We could beat them.   
“Aro. Let us discuss your visit.” Carlisle spoke.   
“We shall, dear friend.” Aro responded harshly. “ It looks as though you have some interesting new additions to your coven.” He said looking at me and Reneesme. Jacob growled once his eyes were on Nessie.   
“I would like to meet the young one. Reneesme, is it?” He said. “It seems Edward and Bella had a good time while she was still human. I wish to meet the hybrid.”   
Edward, Bella and Jake took Reneesme to the front so she could meet Aro. We all saw Rosalie was upset, she had remorse in her eyes. Demetri had his hand intertwined with hers.   
“Hello young Bella, immortality suits you.” Aro said proceeding to see Reneesme. “Hello young one.” He said to her.   
“Hello Aro.” Nessie said and approached him. She touched his cheek, letting him see.   
“Magnifico.” He responded. “Half human, half immortal. Never had I met such an extraordinary thing. Rosalies thoughts were accurate.”   
Edward and Bella started walking back with Ness. Jacob barked at Aro.   
“They are consorting with werewolves.” Caius said. Aro just waived his arm.   
“Now, Natalie, would you come forth. I would like to meet you. I hear many great things about you. Emmett’s new found mate.” Aro said motioning for me to go to him.   
“You don’t have to.” Jasper said suddenly in my ear. I just nodded and started to walk forward.   
“I’ll be fine.” I said to him. Emmett walked with me. He wouldn’t let me go alone.   
“Ah, Natalie. Pleasure to meet you.” He said and extended his hand, I took his icy hand in mine. “I see you too are part human. A shield no doubt.” He said with an odd expression of his face. I wouldn’t let my shield down. There was no way I would let him see. “Much like Bella, yes?” He asked.   
“Yes, Aro.” I responded cruelly.   
“Is that the only thing you possess?” He asked.   
“Yes.” I lied.   
I looked to Marcus. He wasn’t amused. He seemed to be in pain. I felt his pain. Caius on the other hand was antsy. I could feel his ruthlessness. He wanted a fight.  
“How are the Cullens treating you?” He asked looking at Emmett.   
“Wonderful. They are my family.” I told him.   
“I could use someone like you.” He told me. Suddenly I felt a wave of something hit me. I remembered Chelsea. She was trying to break my bond with Emmett. I saw him tense his shoulders. I immediately put my shield around him. And he relaxed.   
“I don’t appreciate that you are trying to cause a rift.” I said looking at Chelsea.   
“Ahh, you feel her?” Aro said amused.   
Emmett pulled me to him and started to walk backward.   
“Can you feel Jane?” Aro said motioning to her.   
“Pain.” Jane said.   
I felt a tug around my shield. Surely she was trying to use her power. Jane got upset. Then I saw her as she flicked her eyes toward our family. She became even more angry when no one was affected. Bella smiled.   
Jane started walking forward. Alec held her back.   
“Alec.” Aro said.   
“I think it’s time for both shields.” Eleazar said.   
I expanded mine under Bellas’. Covering everyone individually. I could feel the tugs and pulls.   
“He’s strong.” Bella said.   
“Don’t give up.” Edward told her.   
“They’re getting upset.” Jasper said.   
“Aro, why do you wish to harm us?” Carlisle asked.   
“No, no. You are mistaken my friend. I’m just trying to see how well your coven works together. And I can see you are all very ‘protective’ of your little coven.” He said emphasizing the word protective.   
“Please, leave us in peace. That’s all we want.” Carlisle said.   
“You are consorting with wolves, our natural enemy.” Caius said angrily.   
“They are shape shifters, and we have lived in peace with them.” Edward said.   
Caius just shook his head.   
“Maybe you are trying to destroy us.” He said angrily.   
“NO. We only ask to be left in peace.” Carlisle said to him anxious.   
\---  
We hadn’t noticed when Felix walked off. It was too late when we heard it.   
\--  
One of the wolves whimpered in pain. We turned rapidly, but not soon enough. Felix was crushing Embry.   
“No!!!” Rosalie screamed, which surprised all of us, including Demetri.   
The wolves attacked. That is what they wanted. I looked to Edward, he was in shock. But ran to attack the Volturi.   
“Take care of my daughter.” Bella told Jacob placing Nessie on his back. He turned and ran off. I saw Felix start to go after him.   
I ran at vampire speed and knocked him down. He almost reminded me of Emmett. He turned and slapped me. But Emmett was on him fast.   
“Nobody ever teach you not to hit girls?” He said and pulled his head off.   
I could see Aro smiling. He was happy, this is what he wanted a fight. I felt my anger boil up.   
Emmett and I ran to help the others. The wolves killed some of the guard. But there were still so many vampires.   
“Benjamin!” Bella yelled.   
Benjamin had the power to manipulate the elements. He took his fist and hit the ground. Immediately the ground opened up. Some of the vampire guard fell into the void.   
Emmett went to help Bella, she was on the ground. I continued to run toward the Volturi. There was only one way to stop them.   
I saw Jasper being held by Demetri and Jane was causing him pain.   
“Jane, attack Demetri!” I said to her. She did as I said. Her eyes wide in shock.   
Jasper got up and pulled Demetri’s head off.   
“Stop!!” We heard Rosalie scream. She was standing with the other wives. Her hands now on her face and she was on her knees.   
Alice went and grabbed Jane by her neck. Jane tried attacking her but Bella had a shield around Alice. Then , Sam, the wolf, ripped Jane up, piece by piece. I could just hear her shriek.   
Aro was mad. I ran faster to him. Before he could attack me I put my hand on his face.   
“Stop this, now.” I said calmly to him. His eyes went blank.   
Chelsea tried to attack me but I turned.   
“Stop!” I said to her and she just stood frozen. Looking at me with rage.   
“Aro, stop this now.” I said to him again. “Caius be calm.”   
“How.. How, do you do that?” Asked Marcus.   
“I can manipulate people. I have that power. To make people do as I wish. I can also manipulate emotions. Would you like me break your bond with them?” I asked him.   
“No, but you can reverse it. Make it for them to follow me instead of me them?” He asked with a small smile.   
Marcus was not evil. I could see that. He was tired of all the bloodshed.   
“Friends, let us stop this. There is no need for a battle.” Aro said suddenly. My hand was still on him.   
Everyone just froze. They were all shocked. They stared at me and back at Aro.   
“What did she do?” Asked Alec. He was next to the other members of the guard. Surprisingly , he had managed to stay alive. They all walked toward Aro.   
‘Now, tell them to leave in peace. Once you go back you will only follow your brother, Marcus. He will be the new leader and you will not disobey.’ I told Aro in his mind.   
“Caius, follow Marcus.” I told him. “Chelsea, you will help Aro and Caius follow Marcus. You understand. You are tied to Marcus. You will do as he tells you.” I said to her. Chelsea would need to keep Aro and Caius tied to Marcus.   
She nodded and got up.   
“Thank you.” Marcus said.   
“You will be much happier now.” I told him and shook his hand.   
“Let us all leave in peace.” Aro said suddenly.   
Rosalie was still on her knees. The wives got up. Marcus went toward her.   
“You are free to leave if you wish.” He said to her.   
“Will you stay with us?” Alec said and extended his hand to her. They were both in mourning. He had lost his sister and she her mate.   
“No, I cannot stay with you.” Rosalie responded.   
They all left in a blur. They had some losses.   
Some of the wolves had gotten hurt. Carlisle was already helping Embry. Rose went to them. She kneeled down next to Embry. She started to pet his head unconsciously. He opened his eyes to the touch.   
‘He imprinted on Rose.’ Edward thought in his head.   
‘Can that happen?’ I asked him.   
‘Looks like it.’ He responded.   
The other wolves shifted back to human form. They came out of the forest dressed.   
“Did you call for Jacob?” Bella asked Seth.   
“Yes, he’s turned around. Luckily he hadn’t gone to far.” He said smiling.   
“Great, another twisted imprint.” Leah said in between her teeth.   
Embry growled.   
“I was just saying.” She said lifting her arms in surrender.   
“You should faze back. It would help with the healing process.” Carlisle told him.   
Rose took of the robe she had from the Volturi. And put it around Embry. He shifted back with a scream.   
“We should take him back to Emilys’.” Sam said.   
“Can I come?” Rose asked.   
Embry stretched his hand to her. She took it.   
“Of course you can come.” He said almost blushing.   
“This is weird.” Seth said. And they all laughed.   
______________________________________  
We all went back to the house. There Edward explained that the reason for Rosalie had left wasn’t because she was in love with Demetri. She did it to try to forget Embry. He had been the one she had been seeing. He had imprinted on her the day Bella had Reneesme and had told her about it. They tried to keep it quiet because she is vampire and he is werewolf. It was unlikely for them to be together. She had even managed to somehow block that from Aro. Even though she tried being with Demetri, her heart belonged to Embry.   
This was all so complicated. It was new. Our family, was special.   
“This has been an amazing experience.” Benjamin said before leaving.   
“It sure has.” Eleazar added.   
The Denali said goodbye and went on their way. The Egyptian coven also said their goodbyes.   
“This truly has been amazing, Natalie managed to fix the Volturi, Bella learned how to project. Just wonderful. I don’t think we’ll be bothered anymore.” Carlisle added kissing Esme.


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the End of this story. I truly hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have. I hope to write another in the near future.   
> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

It had been six months since the fight with the Volturi and everything was back to normal.   
Rosalie moved into the reservation. Even though at first it was hard, they learned to accept it. She was Embrys’ imprint and no one was allowed to hurt her.   
The Cullen’s were allowed on their land. After all, Rose was still part of their Coven.   
Nessie and Jacob became closer and closer every day. She now looked to be thirteen and I knew she was crushing on him.   
Edward, Bella and Jake had already explained to her about imprinting and she had reacted good to it. She had been excited to know that one day, she would marry Jake.   
“Have you thought about maybe one day starting a family with Emmett?” Jasper asked me.   
“No, I mean, it would be okay, but I don’t see it happening.” I said wary.   
“You can give him a child.” Rosalie said. She had come to visit. “Unlike me, a wolf imprinted on me and I cant even give him a child.” She added sadly.   
“It’s not that easy. I mean, I’m a hybrid, more vampire than human. With a vampire as a partner, I don’t know how this child would be. I don’t want to risk it.” I said sadly.   
“She’s right. I won’t risk it either.” Emmett said coming in. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.   
“How’s Embry?” Emmett asked. “Is he still alive?” He said and chuckled.   
Rose grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at him.   
“Not because they’re called throw pillows, it doesn’t mean you can throw them!” Esme said annoyed and picked up the pillow.   
“Sorry Esme.” Rose told her.   
Esme smiled back to her. And walked outside to her garden.   
“No, seriously Rose, is Embry okay? No broken bones?” Emmett said with a booming laughter. Jasper and myself just giggled.   
Rose growled and launched herself at Emmett. Jasper pulled me away before Rose attacked. We both just laughed at the scene. She was pulling on his hair and punching him on his chest. He just kept laughing. It seemed he was getting tickled, even though you could see Rose’s rage.   
Embry came in just then.  
“Whoa, whoa.” He said pulling Rose from Emmett. He pulled her close to his chest. “Nice family reunion.” He said glaring to Emmett.   
“What!? Just playing with my sis!” He said and Rose hissed.   
“Right. I’ve come to know you Emmett.” Embry said with a small smile forming on his lips. “Ready to go home, babe.” he asked Rose. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.   
“Nothing to rough or you’ll break him!” Emmett continued.   
“Stop.” I whispered and punched his arm.   
Rose hissed again and I heard a low growl come from Embry.   
“No fighting.” Said Carlisle coming down from his study.   
“Just having some fun.” Emmett said and Carlisle shook his head.   
Emmett could be such a goofball. Always picking fights, and somehow I ended up doing as he asked. Especially when it came to pranking Edward or even Alice sometimes.  
He was a bad influence. But a wonderful mate. I couldn’t have asked for a better man than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silvaimagery for pushing me to post this story. Without your support, I think I would have never done it. Thanks. Love ya, sis! Hope you liked it:)


End file.
